Simplify the following expression: ${-3(-t-1)+2(4+2t)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{-t-1}{)} + 2(4+2t) $ $ {3t+3} + 2(4+2t) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 3t+3 + {2(}\gray{4+2t}{)} $ $ 3t+3 + {8+4t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3t + 4t} + {3 + 8}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {7t} + {3 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7t} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $7t+11$